


The Morning After

by SarinaSageheart



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarinaSageheart/pseuds/SarinaSageheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened the morning after Norma and Romero's first time together and what was going through Norma's mind during 4x04. Two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Norma wakes up and for a moment she doesn’t remember. And then she sees him lying in the bed next to her. They’re both naked with the exception of the sheets sprawled messily across them. A million reasons for doubt and regret flash across her mind as she stares at the ceiling and listens to the man breathing rhythmically next to her. Suddenly the woman becomes keenly aware of the unyielding weight of the ring on her finger. She sighs and moves to get out of bed. Just as she is about to stand, a hand catches her wrist. Norma looks back to see Alex looking up at her with a sleepy smile. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. It was a plea for her to stay. Norma hesitantly pulled away. 

“I need to go take a shower,” she smiled a little unconvincingly and slips into her robe before taking a few steps closer to the bathroom. “I want to go see Emma today in Portland so I thought I could get an early start and make some breakfast.” She turns to face Alex and leans a bit uncomfortably on the bathroom doorframe. 

“I could join you if you want,” Alex suggested with a playful smirk, and his intent was clearly understood.

“Uh, no—I think you should just, uh… get some more sleep and um… come get breakfast when it’s ready,” the blonde stammered as she backed further into the bathroom and shut the door for punctuation. Norma leaned with her back against the door with a rattled sigh of relief. She’s still not sure how she feels about last night and she just needs time to herself to think. 

She pulls out a towel and turns on the water, sitting on the edge of the tub with her hand under the faucet to gauge the temperature. Once satisfied, she stands and sheds her robe, hanging it on a hook on the wall nearby, then steps into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind her. Water rushes out of the shower head and beats rhythmically against her skin, her hair becoming increasingly soaked. She stands there for several moments, just letting the water wash over her, thinking about what it is washing away. A hand absentmindedly traces the paths of Alex’s lips on her skin the night before. Her lips. Her neck. Across the swells of her breasts and down her abdomen. Her thighs. And finally…

The woman stops abruptly with a shake of her head and reaches for her shampoo. The rest of her shower goes by quickly as Norma attempts to occupy her thoughts with what she is planning on making for breakfast and her subsequent day plans. She gets dressed and fixes her hair as quickly and quietly as possible. The longer Alex stays asleep the longer Norma has to process last night’s events. 

She knows she wanted it. There’s no denying that. She pursued him and he was ready to walk away but she practically begged him. She was so upset about Norman… She just wanted all that pain to go away. She wanted to feel in control of something. Or she wanted to let go of all control and Alex… well… he was there. And the way he looks at her sometimes just makes her feel like everything is going to be okay. She couldn’t help herself. She didn’t stop because she didn’t want to stop. There was nothing more in that moment that she wanted than to feel safe and loved. 

In the midst of her thoughts Norma realizes that she’s already begun to cook breakfast. She vaguely remembered her actions leading up to this moment but was so lost in her thoughts that her body went on autopilot. She hears the sheriff moving around upstairs. It’s only a matter of time before she has to say something… anything. 

And after several minutes of trying rather vigorously to focus on the task at hand, Norma almost jumps at the sound of his voice.

“Hi.” She turns to look at Alex before continuing to move hurriedly around the kitchen. 

“Hi! Good morning!” Norma’s tone is cheery but bordering on dismissive. “I made you breakfast.”

“Oh, thanks.” The response is appreciative and lighthearted as Alex wanders closer to her. Norma acts as though he’s not in her way and struggles to maintain an air of nonchalance. 

“So how ‘bout you just sit down and enjoy.” She reaches for the coffee pot and pours a cup for him. “Some coffee…” Her anxiety in the situation is evident on her face despite her attempts to conceal it and Alex is particularly observant. “I’ve got to do some errands so…” She is still moving incessantly around the kitchen so Alex catches her by the waist.

“Come here,” he breathed, trying to get her to slow down so he can truly look at her for the first time all morning. Norma is forced to do the same. She doesn’t pull away, but shifts a little uncomfortably. She’s unsure of what to say and the silence is stifling. 

“Look, I’m not sorry about what happened,” Alex stated simply. He means it as a reassurance to the beautiful woman in front of him because it is obvious to him why she is acting so skittish. 

“Okay,” Norma replies as though the statement was unnecessary. “I’m not either.” Because she doesn’t. She’s just terrified about what all this means for her. Every man she’s ever been with has raped her or turned out to be a monster or both. She doesn’t think she could handle that again. Especially with how much she actually cares for Alex. 

The two continue to look at each other for a few long moments. Alex is searching Norma’s face for anything that might indicate that she’s lying. But he doesn’t find anything. So he slowly begins to lean into her. Norma notices and hesitates slightly before she reciprocates. It starts gently and curiously as though they are once again exploring new ground. In all honestly, Norma closed the kiss first, but perhaps only out of habit. She’s so used to this kind of thing being only a means to and end and from that familiarity she finds her rhythm. The kisses deepen but she can’t drink him in the way she did the night before. This isn’t passionate for her. This isn’t coming from the affection she has for him. It is coming from something much darker and colder within her. So she forces herself to stop. She’s not sure what she wants but it isn’t this. Norma attempts to pull away a twice before she is successful and lets out a brief sigh.

“I—I can’t do this.” Alex looks a little defeated so she squeezes his arms affectionately. “It’s too much.” Her face is apologetic. 

“Okay,” he responds quietly, but understanding. 

“But you should sit down and eat,” Norma continues, trying to find a transition. “Because it’s not going to be as good cold.” 

“It looks delicious.”

“Good.” She is glad that he thinks so. 

“It’s a lot though,” Alex remarked, eyeing the plate a little apprehensively. 

“Well, you’re a big guy. I—mh—big and tall-ish, not…” Norma stumbled painfully over her words as she finished filling his plate and walked back to the stove. “I just didn’t want you to be hungry.” After setting the skillet back on the stove, the embarrassed blonde reaches for her coffee cup and takes a sip. She moves to pick up a small notebook she had left on the counter and leans back. As she watches Alex begin to eat, she smiles. Perhaps every day could be just as it is in this moment. The sun is coming in through the window just right and for a second she forgets about the rest of the craziness and tragedy that seems to follow her around. It is so peaceful. The woman is finally relaxed, or as relaxed as she can be, for the first time in a long time. And then Alex opens his mouth.

“I think we need a joint checking account.” Norma is a little caught off guard and Alex can tell so he elaborates. “I think it’ll look more real.” More real. Because this is fake. She almost forgot. And it hurts more than it should. 

“Okay. Yeah. No-- I think we need to… make it… look real.” The last word stings as Norma says it but she tries not to let it show. She scolds herself internally for allowing herself to forget that the most fundamental part of whatever this is, is fake. 

“I’ll stop by the bank,” Alex continues with a small shrug, trying his best not to make a big deal out of anything. He can tell Norma is on edge and he doesn’t want to scare her into doing something irrational any more than she is already prone to doing. 

“Okay.”

“It might be a good idea if we show up together for that winter thing tonight.”

“What winter thing?”

“You know? The winter festival. With all the lights and whatnot. I think it would be a good public place for us to be seen together. You should come with me.” Norma’s mind is scrambling. Anything to get out of going. She knows it would be good for them to be seen in public together, but it all makes it seem more real to her too. And that only makes it hurt more.

“Uh… well I was planning on going to see Emma today, like I said earlier. And it’s kind of a long drive. I don’t think I’ll be back in time.”

“Okay. That’s fine. How is Emma doing?” Alex changed the subject, careful not to dwell on Norma’s obvious excuse. 

“She’s good! Dylan says she’s been doing really well. She’s off the oxygen. He’s been down there with her the whole time.”

“Dylan? So she and Dylan are together?” he questioned with a bit of a smile. Norma smiles too.

“Apparently.” She’s sat down at the table so Alex could stop looking behind him while he’s trying to eat and have a conversation. Now there is a silence lingering between them and she looks down at her hands. “You know, it’s funny how people aren’t at all together. And then all of a sudden they are.” Norma looks up at Alex with that statement. His eyes are soft and he reaches for her hand. 

And then she’s in too deep again, if only for a few seconds. The moment is so tender and intimate that she is unsure of what to do other than to let herself be consumed by the safety and comfort he provides. But she catches herself and begins to pull away again. “I need to go if I’m going to get all my errands done. Um… have a nice day at work!” It is obvious Alex wants to bring her in for a kiss but she pulls away before he can do so. And as she walks out the door, her heart is still pounding and her mind is still spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back from Portland is quiet. Too quiet. Leaving Norma alone with her thoughts and Emma’s words still ringing in her ears. 

'Maybe you need to try and let go a little. You’ve always been so close to Norman. Maybe this is your chance to just stand and breathe on your own. Think about yourself a little.' 

Think about herself? She is a mother. She doesn’t get to think about herself. At least that used to be true. But now… Now Norman is stuck in Pine View and he said it himself, he’s never going to forgive her for putting him in there. He was so angry with her when she went to go see him. What if he actually tells them the things he’s done? She’ll lose him forever. She knows that logically this is what’s best for Norman. He is sick and she can no longer help him on her own. If she loses Norman, she’ll have no one to blame except herself. She would never be able to live with herself. 

But even so, she can’t deny the fear she felt the night he was taken to Pine View. He had even thought enough about what he was doing to take the gun from under her mattress. What did she think she was going to do with those scissors? She would never hurt Norman. Not even if her life depended on it. He is her whole world. She loves him more than anything. She can’t live without him. 

Tears well up in Norma’s eyes and spill onto her cheeks. She can’t do this. She doesn’t know how. And then she thinks of Alex. She could really use him right now and she hates herself for it. At her weakest and most vulnerable she craves his touch. She craves the way he always seems to say just the right thing. She craves the way he looks at her as though somehow he can fix every wrong that has ever been done to her. And when she truly kisses him, and he kisses her, the whole world seems to melt away until it is only the two of them. Like they are the only people in the world and none of the rest of it matters. Not Caleb, or Sam, or Keith Summers, or Zach Shelby. Or Norman. And that is something Norma has never had before in her entire life. Alex is an escape like nothing she has ever known and it is intoxicating. He is intoxicating. 

And as Norma finally pulls into her motel she thinks maybe… maybe she is actually falling—no. She can’t be. Even though she finds herself smiling all the way up to the house. 

“Alex! I’m home!” she calls into an empty house. “Alex?” Norma walks into the kitchen and sets her purse and keys down on the table. Oh, right. The festival. She opens the fridge to find something to cook but after standing there for a few moments she realizes that there’s really no point in cooking for one person. She doesn’t really know how to do that anyway. She knows she told Alex she wouldn’t be back in time to go to the festival, but now it doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. This morning she was itching to get away, but now… now he is really the only person she wants to see.

Norma makes her decision and makes her way upstairs to change. There is a slight swing in her step as though she is dancing rather than walking, and she hums quietly but cheerfully as she pulls a few items from her closet to choose from. She stands in front of the mirror on her dresser with her shirt open, holding one dress up and then another. Noticing the picture of Norman on the dresser, she stops. After looking at it for a few brief seconds, Norma picks up the photo and places it in the top drawer. She needs to think about herself for once. 

She finally settles on a dark blue dress. It complements her eyes. Even if it will only be covered up by a silvery-gray coat with fur on the cuffs. Norma smiles a little when she sees herself fully dressed and thinks about what Alex is going to say. She imagines the encounter several different ways. What will he say? How will she respond? Will she say anything? Will she tell him the truth? Or will she play it cool? Mostly she imagines his smile. He smiles so much more often now… 

The wheels are still turning in her mind when she steps out of her car and into the festival. She walks somewhat aimlessly for several minutes, simply looking at the decorations. The lights are beautiful—more so than she had expected. This town has been a nightmare for Norma and the horrors she’s endured have tainted her view of it. But the decorations remind her of the beauty and promise she saw in White Pine Bay when she first decided to move here. There are vendors everywhere and excited screams and laughter wash over the festival. Many people are carrying clear umbrellas strung with the same white bulbs as the scenery.

“Excuse me?” Norma attempts to grab the attention of a woman nearby with an umbrella. “Excuse me? Hi! Um, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could get one of those.” She points at the umbrella with a friendly smile.

“Yeah, sure! They’re selling them over there. They have them at every entrance.” The woman points to a vender at a nearby festival entrance. “They’re 10 bucks.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you so much! I must’ve missed them when I walked in!” Norma laughs somewhat awkwardly, feeling stupid. 

“You’re welcome! Have a great rest of your night,” the woman replies as she walks away. 

“You too!” Norma calls after her. The blonde stands there for a moment, thinking about the days when she tried to get in with the “in” crowd of White Pine Bay. That was before she realized just how shitty everyone in this town really is. But that woman just now was so friendly it almost makes Norma want to get out and meet new people. Maybe everyone in this town isn’t so bad after all. 

Norma walks over to the vendor with the umbrellas and buys one for herself before continuing to meander aimlessly throughout the aisles of vendors. She scans the crowds as she goes, still not seeing Alex. Norma becomes a little disheartened, thinking maybe she missed him and she should just go home. But then she sees him, and within seconds he sees her too. The blonde can’t help but smile at the way he does a double take and cracks a smile at the sight of her. In the time since they’ve met she doesn’t think she’s ever seen him smile as much as he has in the past 24 hours. Alex begins walking towards her so she simply stands her ground, every scenario she thought up on the way over here now running rapidly through her mind. Alex’s smile is unrelenting as he runs his eyes over the entirety of the woman in front of him. 

“You look beautiful,” he says with a tone that hints at an “as always” left unsaid. Norma’s smile widens at the compliment and her eyes flash away from his in a kind of shy appreciation. She twirls her umbrella, unsure of what to say next. “I thought you wouldn’t come,” Alex continues, moving the conversation along in an attempt to make Norma feel as comfortable as possible. It is both a statement and a question. 

“I heard there was funnel cake,” Norma answers coolly. She wants to keep the conversation light.

“C’mon, Mrs. Sheriff, I’ll set you up.” Behind Alex’s words is a laugh trying to force its way out. Norma chuckles and takes his arm, following him to the nearest funnel cake vendor. The energy between them is intoxicating. Norma finds herself feeding off his happiness and allowing him to feed off hers. She didn’t know it was possible to feel this way about a person, but now that she’s experiencing it for herself she understands how people can be good at being married. She thinks, walking over to the funnel cake stand and laughing at Alex’s teasing remarks, that maybe she can be good at being married. 

Alex passes a funnel cake perched precariously on a flimsy paper plate to Norma. She’s at the tail end of a laugh but manages to squeeze in a “thank you” before taking a bite. 

“Ah?” Alex’s remark is reminiscent of one saying “I told you so,” implying playfully that being married to the sheriff has its perks.

“Mm!” The funnel cake is more delicious than Norma remembered from her past. Whether it is actually better or if she is just having such a good time that everything is better is ultimately inconsequential. The two approach another stand and Norma sets down her dessert to free one of her hands. 

“Two, please.”

“I’ve never had a ‘hot toddy’,” Norma begins, reading the sign curiously. Alex hands her a hot drink with a cinnamon stick protruding from it. “What’s in it?”

“Uh… I’m not sure actually. Cinnamon, I think.” He pauses. “Whiskey.” The corner of Norma’s mouth turns up with a hint of a smirk. “It’s mostly whiskey,” Alex admits with a grin. 

“I like whiskey,” Norma replies with a crooked smile before raising her drink in a small toast and taking a sip.

“Sheriff?” A young woman with dark hair and bright eyes interrupted. “Uh, they want a picture with you,” she said nodding in the direction of a pleasant couple nearby. 

“Oh? Okay,” Alex responds before turning back to Norma. “Alright. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay big shot,” Norma teases with as straight of a face as she can muster, but the hidden smile shines in her eyes. Alex narrows his eyes a little with an eyebrow slightly cocked. Norma’s smile spreads across her lips as he walks away. She takes another sip of her drink. This playful banter between them makes her feel as though her whole world isn’t falling down around her. It’s so new and yet also somehow so familiar. They know things about each other, dark secrets of pasts both would have preferred to stay buried, but still they can keep the dynamic between them light and comfortable. Norma trusts Alex, which is more than she can say for any man she has ever known. That trust provides her a sort of safety net where she finally feels as though she doesn’t constantly have to keep up her strong and guarded persona. Norma’s having fun for the first time in a long time despite the darkness swirling around her. 

“Norma Bates?” Norma turns to see a pretty woman with fiery hair and red lips.

“Yeah?”

“Rebecca Hamilton. I uh…” she pauses as if unsure just how to introduce herself. Norma waits patiently, if not a little confused. “I work for the bank.”

“Oh. How do you know me?” she asks, setting her drink down on the table next to her. It’s not usually a good sign when someone she does not recognize knows her by name. This could go downhill very quickly. 

“I don’t. I know Alex. Well, technically I’m his banker.” Oh good. That’s all. 

“Well I guess that makes you my banker too now,” Norma responds with a smile, twirling her umbrella for lack of having something better to with her hands. Rebecca laughs and smiles a little uncomfortably.

Or maybe that’s not all.

“Well, I uh, anyway… I hope that you two are very happy together,” Rebecca says with a smiles that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Oh, well thank you very much.”

“Hi, Rebecca.” The sheriff is back. Norma detects a hint of something off in his voice but she isn’t sure what. 

“Alex! I was just introducing myself to your bride.” 

“Oh, good—I’m glad you guys could meet.” There’s something in his voice, Norma notices, that doesn’t ring true. After a short pause amongst the three, Alex continues. “There’s some, uh, bank business I need to talk to you about later.”

“Okay, well then. You know where to find me.”

“Okay.” Speaking directly to Norma, “Listen, they want to take some pictures of us.”

“Yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you,” she tells Rebecca as Alex pulls her toward the cameras.

“The pleasure was mine.” 

“Mm-hm…” Norma looks back for a second but Alex pushes her gently along with a hand on the small of her back. She pushes Rebecca out of her mind and poses for the pictures. Norma’s smile is very staged at first but as she presses closer to Alex and he wraps his arm around her waist, Norma finds that her smile becomes truer every second. She realizes while standing there that she hasn’t been this physically close to Alex since this morning in the kitchen. Emotionally… it’s been just a tad bit longer than that. 

“Thanks so much,” Alex says courteously to the photographer when they’re finished. He pulls away from Norma a little, and she misses the contact but does not object. 

“What now?” she asks.

“I have an idea,” Alex says with the same expression he held when he took her to get a funnel cake. Norma raises an eyebrow. “C’mon. I’ll show you.”   
Norma takes his arm and allows him to lead her to a large open space under a white canopy. Music is playing softer in the background. Alex pulls away before offering his hand. 

“Norma Louise Romero, may I have this dance?” he asks with a grin. Norma is a little stunned at first. Alex isn’t normally the romantic type. But after a few moments she takes his hand and follows him a little further onto the dance floor.

“I’m still keeping my name,” she says in all seriousness as the two of them begin to find their rhythm. 

“I know. I just like the way it sounds.” Alex’s grin has yet to fade as he stares into Norma’s eyes, blissfully lost. 

“I’m sure you do,” Norma chuckles. There is a pause in conversation. “So who’s Rebecca?” she asks teasingly. Alex lets out a little sigh. He isn’t surprised at her asking. 

“She’s just someone I knew before I met you.”

“Uh-huh.” She cocks an eyebrow knowingly but doesn’t push. After all, she has no reason to be jealous. She figured he was sleeping with someone at some point. And Rebecca’s definitely not unattractive. A little whore-ish with all that red, maybe.

“Remember when I first met you? On the porch of the motel that night?” Norma nods slightly. She remembers all too well. How could she forget?

“Yeah. My heart stopped. Mostly because I thought you were gonna arrest me,” she laughs. It’s true. That was the night she was trying to replace the carpet in the motel to cover up the blood from Keith Summers’s corpse. She pushes the memory out of her mind. 

“No, I missed that opportunity,” Alex jokes. “Well, I guess it all turned out okay in the end, didn’t it? All things considered?”

“You think so? You think it’s all gonna be okay?” Alex looks off a little, as though he’s in deep though. 

“Kind of… yeah. I do,” he finishes with more of a smile. Norma smiles in return and leans closer into Alex’s chest. She’s always found comfort in his words. Even more so now. 

Norma remembers the day he left the motel after having stayed there for so long since his house had been torched. That was the first time they had ever hugged. She was going to opt for a handshake but she could tell that Alex wanted more than that. Even then. So they hugged. And the safety she felt in his arms was overwhelming. 

“I always felt safe while you were here,” Norma echoes her memory quietly. 

“Hm?” The blonde upturns her head to look at Alex’s eyes. His gaze meets her. 

“Do you remember when I told you that? That you made me feel safe?”

“I remember.”

“You still do.” Norma shifts in Alex’s arms and brings her hands up to his face. He leans in and presses his lips against hers. The kiss is tender and sweet like when they got married in the courthouse, but this time there’s far more passion behind it. It takes her breath away. 

“Maybe…” Alex breaths, breaking away. “We should get out of here.”

“Uh huh,” Norma agrees with a quick nod. Alex begins to pull her along with him presumably towards his car. “Um… Alex? My car. I have to go to my car.” 

“Oh, right. Meet you there?”

“Yeah, okay.” Alex pulls her in by the waist for another quick kiss before letting her go. 

“I’ll see you at home.” Norma turns and walks purposefully toward the nearest exit. She’s blushing, not that she would admit that to herself. During the whole drive home the only thing she can think about is how much she wants Alex’s lips on hers again. When the blonde pulls up to the motel, she sees that her husband is already there, leaning coolly against the side of his sheriff’s SUV. He walks around the front of her car when she parks and opens the door for her. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Romero,” he smirks playfully. She raises an eyebrow at the name but doesn’t say anything. If she’s being honest, she likes the sound of it too. He extends his hand to help her out of the car. “Shall we?” She takes his hand and trails slightly behind him on the short walk up to the house. They make it to the front door and Norma fumbles with her keys a little before unlocking it in her uncharacteristic nervousness. The door opens to the darkness of the house and all is silent. The pair step in and Alex closes the door carefully behind him. 

Norma sets her purse down on the table and opens the subsequent door. Before that door has time to swing fully open, she feels Alex’s hands on her waist and his lips on hers. She leans back against the doorframe, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She drinks him in as though she’s dying of thirst. She nips softly at his bottom lip and swipes across the   
spot with her tongue. She can taste the delicious faint sting of whiskey on his breath. In her haste Norma struggles to push Alex’s jacket off his broad shoulders. He pulls his hands away from her for just a second so he can throw his jacket to the side before resuming his exploration of her body. His breathing is heavy in between kisses and his hands begin fumbling with the buttons on her coat. Once it’s open and his hands are even closer to her skin, Norma can feel the heat pooling inside her. Her nerve endings are on fire. The way he kisses her is so gentle, even in his obvious need for her, that Norma can’t help but think about how much she wants to savor every moment she has with him. She brings her hands up to Alex’s face and pulls away to look at him before deciding to lean past him and turn on the light. 

“I want to see you.” A slight smile graces the sheriff’s lips at her statement and Norma can feel it when he brings her in for another kiss. But then she feels him stop. He’s pulling away and panic begins to rise in Norma. Did she do something wrong? What did she do? 

Her stomach churns when she sees it.

The house has been trashed. Her belongings are strewn carelessly across the hallway. “Who would do something like this?” Despair seeps into her voice. She runs to flip on another light switch to take a better look at the damage. The living room is an utter disaster. Papers and books litter the floor. The furniture cushions and pillows are ripped open. The table lamp lies pitifully on its side on the couch, broken. She doesn’t even know how to process what she’s looking at. “Who would do this?” she asks again in what could be   
considered a whimper. 

Norma seeks the only comfort she knows in Alex’s arms. Burning tears well up in her eyes and it isn’t long before they spill over, tracks searing down her cheeks. She buries her face in the crook of her husband’s neck and he holds her closer. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers, barely audible. It’s not. She knows it’s not. Nothing about this is okay. She thought she could finally be happy. She thought she could give herself one goddamn night of happiness. She thought the world could keep its shit together for just one night. She was stupid to think that and she knows it. But at least standing here in Alex’s arms she knows he will protect her. At least she knows she is safe.


End file.
